


Day Five: Gun Kink

by Badassium1970



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dom/sub, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Orgasm, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: The devil taking orders from a human, who would have thought. It was something that made this even hotter for Dan, knowing how much power Lucifer had, how if he wanted to, he could take all control, but Dan was the one in control.





	Day Five: Gun Kink

Sometimes Dan just needed to take the edge off. Work was stressful, and their latest case had taken a lot out of him, both physically and mentally.

Luckily, Lucifer had gotten good at picking up on when Dan needed some help, and he was more than willing to offer whatever it was Dan craved.

At first, after Lucifer had played his little game and gotten Dan to reveal his dirty little secret, thankful when the two of them were alone, Lucifer's offer to provide a service for Dan was met with opposition. Dan maintained that he was straight, and even if he wasn't, Lucifer would be the last guy on Earth he would ever do anything sexual with.

This was untrue, he actually found the man very attractive to the point where he was his sexuality but Lucifer wasn't going to use his powers to get Dan to admit that, instead, waiting to him to come to terms with his thoughts and desires on his own.

It took a few months until Dan caved. The local kink club had closed down and he didn't overly like going there to begin with. Chloe, while knowing about this side of him never knew about his secret want, his need, because he hadn't known it was something he liked until after their marriage was on the rocks.

He didn't know why he liked it, and after the shit with Malcom he berated himself for it. Figured it was just another piece of evidence toward him being a crooked cop. Why else would he like it? Why would he crave that control and power?

Lucifer told him that there was no need to feel ashamed. He still told him that whenever he got to inside his own head.

Dan had gotten better at not hating this part of him. This urge inside of him. It helped that Lucifer had listed all the kinks people he had slept with had, some of which Dan hadn't even heard of, and while he wasn't one to kink shame, he was thankful that gunplay was the kinkiest thing he was into.

So, after a particularly hard case, he took Lucifer up on his offer and found that he was a good scene partner. He thrived on making sure Dan got exactly what he needed and he never pressed Dan to return the favour, though after a year or so of their arrangement he was curious enough, and decided it was only fair, that he at the very least, gave Lucifer a blowjob.

Now, however, it's Lucifer that's on his knees, mouth open and waiting to be filled. To feel the harsh, cold metal against his tongue.

"Sweetheart, you're not getting out of this easily," Dan murmurs, acting as if Lucifer is some criminal Dan's caught. Everything had happened quickly today so there hadn't been any talks about the setting of the scene, no extended foreplay. That's just the way it was sometimes, especially when Dan was desperate like this.

He presses the tip of the barrel of the gun to Lucifer's chest. His scowl turns to a smirk as he moves the gun, trailing it down Lucifer's body until it's dangerously close to his groin. As the gun moved Lucifer can't help but shiver, though it wasn't because of the cold metal. He could barely feel it through his shirt. No, he shivered in anticipation; from the thrill of it all. Even after two years Dan still had this effect on him. It was impressive for a human to do that.

"W-what do you want with me?" Lucifer fakes innocence and Dan can't help but scoff.

"Come on, you're smart. You can figure it out on you own," Dan's voice is patronising but that doesn't stop the warm feeling in Lucifer's chest, he always reacts well to compliments.

Lucifer's eyes trailed Dan's body. He'd always admired how fit and buff Dan was, but in moments like this, he looked even more powerful.

The gun was right against his cock and Lucifer couldn't help but grind down against it, causing Dan to let out a dark sounded chuckle.

"Just can't help yourself, can you?"

Lucifer would never admit that he let out a whine when the gun was taken away. In fact, he would argue that it didn't happen. Sure, he was keyed up, needed this just as much as Dan did, but he did not whine for humans, especially not involuntarily.

Dan brought the gun to Lucifer's cheek, caressing it. He then moves it to Lucifer's chin. He's teasing and Lucifer lets out a growl, eyes darkening, and Dan's never going to get used to that but now's not the time to freak out about the fact that he's involved in gunplay with the devil.

"Careful there, you're not really in the position to act disobedient."

Dan finally brings the gun to Lucifer's lips.

"Figured out what I want from you yet?" His condescending voice shouldn't affect Lucifer as much as it does, or at least, it should make him want to punch Detective Douche, not climb him like a tree, a somewhat short tree.

Lucifer teases the tip of the gun and the familiar taste of gunpowder hits his tongue.

Dan must have used this gun recently but Lucifer knew there weren't bullets in it anymore. Even though dan knew he was the devil and couldn't be hurt unless Chloe was around, he still refused to keep bullets in his gun during their sessions and would never go so far as to actually shoot even if it was empty.

Lucifer put on a show for Dan, licking the tip of the gun, tongue dipping into the hole every now and again. He could see Dan growing harder.

When Dan grew tired of the teasing, he shoved the gun in Lucifer's mouth, careful not to hit his teeth, but it was rough enough for Lucifer to let out a noise in surprise. So it was that kind of day.

"Now, I want you to listen to me for once in your life. I tell you to do something, do it."

Lucifer gives a slight nod, watching Dan unzip his pants with one hand, keeping the gun in Lucifer's mouth with the other. It's a little clumsy but he's had enough practise and soon his pants are pushed around has thighs, revealing that he wasn't wearing boxers. If Lucifer's mouth wasn't otherwise occupied, he'd of made a comment, but instead, he looks at Dan with big eyes, asking him to continue.

"I want you to show me how well you can take orders," Dan speaks softly, but there's an authoritative tone to his voice. He's moving the gun in and out of Lucifer's mouth but Lucifer knows better than to try and take control. He hasn't been given permission to move yet. "Else I might do everyone a favour and get rid of you so no one has to put up with your bullshit."

Lucifer is tempted to roll his eyes, he doesn't take offence, knowing Dan doesn't mean it. He doesn't give in to the temptation to sass the detective and instead moans against the gun.

"Funny how when we're on the field you can never listen to orders but I put a gun in your mouth and you go down on it like a trained whore."

Lucifer moans around the gun. His own erection was obvious but gets ignored in favour of showing Daniel how obedient he can be, sucking down on the gun, taking it all the way down when Dan tells him to suck the gun like a cock.

Dan jerked himself with one hand while Lucifer blew the gun, making sure to be as sloppy as possible, all tongue and spit. It was a beautiful sight and Dan knew he wasn't going to last long. It had been too long since their last session and he had waited too long for this.

His foot nestles between Lucifer's thigh, hoping to even the playing field.

"Hump it slut," Dan orders him and Lucifer does as he asks. The devil taking orders from a human, who would have thought. It was something that made this even hotter for Dan, knowing how much power Lucifer had, how if he wanted to, he could take all control, but Dan was the one in control.

Lucifer was letting out soft groans as he humped Dan's boot, grinding against that and his leg, still sucking the barrel of the gun.

The image and the feeling of power he had over Lucifer has Dan spilling in his hand with a groan of Lucifer's name.

He then pulls the gun away, replacing it with his hand for Lucifer to lick clean.

"Want you to cum," Dan tells him, and it's another order.

What Dan wants during these sessions he gets and Lucifer is cumming in his pants and he knows the stain won't wash out. He needs to stop wearing such expensive closes when Dan comes over, then again, the sight of the light grey fabric turning dark with cum has Dan's cock twitching again so it's worth it. It's not like he can't afford replacements anyway.

The two are scient for a moment. It's been two years and they're both still too emotionally stunted to defined this relationship; to know what to do after the scene is over.

"So, pizza?" Dan suggests after the silence has gone on for too long.

"Sure, I'll put in the order before I go shower," Lucifer picks up his phone and order's there usual as he walks to his bedroom to get a change of clothes.

"You're welcome to join me," he shouts and who's Dan to say no to round two?


End file.
